


Snap

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Darkest Before the Dawn [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: This might be enough to push her over the edge.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose
Series: Darkest Before the Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> One more for the road, y'all know the drill, spoilers for episode 8 of volume 8 ahead. Content warning for brief mentions of vomiting. Enjoy!

The flash from Ruby's eyes illuminates the dark landing, making them all squint against the sudden overwhelming brightness. When Blake is able to see again, she breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of the Hound slowly crumbling to dust. Ruby did it. They're safe—for now.

But her relief is short-lived as she blinks the spots out of her vision, and she gets a better look at the remains of the Grimm that had been chasing them—and the twisted remains of the person inside. There was a person inside that Grimm. A person with silver eyes.

A person with silver eyes—and Ruby's face.

As if tonight wasn't horrifying enough. Blake can't help the gasp that comes out of her mouth. The ground feels unsteady under her feet. When she's finally able to tear her gaze away from the revolting sight, she spares a glance at her leader. Ruby is somehow even paler than before, both hands clapped over her mouth and tears shining in her eyes. "Mom?" she croaks out, staggering back a few steps towards the top of the stairs.

She's clearly not paying attention to where she's going. "Ruby," Weiss calls hesitantly. "Be careful, the stairs are right behind you—"

But her warning comes too late. Ruby continues stumbling backwards until she steps out over open air and tumbles backwards, down the staircase. "Ruby!" Blake and Weiss call out in unison, alarmed as they watch their teammate fall.

Without her aura to protect her, Ruby probably feels every bit of her tumble down the stairs. Blake can hear her small grunts of pain as she continues to fall until she finally comes to a stop with a loud snap! "Ruby!" Blake calls again, frantically, scrambling to the top of the stairs. "Are you okay?"

The only response she receives is a loud groan, punctuated by a muffled sob. "Ruby?" She rushes down the stairs quickly but carefully, taking them two at a time, hurrying to the younger girl's side. Ruby sits up as she approaches, holding her shoulder awkwardly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"That was my mom," Ruby mumbles, sounding dazed. Blake reaches a hand out to her gently, but Ruby flinches away—and quickly jerks to the side, retching loudly. She winces in sympathy and rubs her friend's back as she continues to cough.

"You're okay," Blake says softly, pulling Ruby's hair out of her face. "It's going to be okay."

"Nothing is okay," Ruby says hoarsely. She wipes at her mouth with her sleeve. "Blake, I just killed my mom."

And Blake has no idea what to say to that. "It wasn't really your mom," she insists weakly.

"It was." Ruby's eyes are rimmed with red. "I always wondered what happened to her, but I never imagined it'd be like this."

"Ruby!" The younger girl is starting to hyperventilate. "You need to calm down, take deep breaths before you pass out."

"I can't," Ruby protests weakly, gasping for air. "Everything's so messed up, Blake. I dunno what to do."

"Don't think about all that. Just breathe," Blake tries to soothe her, but Ruby is still trembling and gasping. "You took a nasty fall. Are you hurt anywhere?"

It's a gamble, but the distraction works. "My ribs, I think? From earlier," she grunts with a pained wince. "And m' shoulder hurts, think I landed on it wrong."

"Okay," Blake replies. She's not going to mess with any of Ruby's injuries herself. No, with her aura down, the younger girl really needs to be seen by a doctor. "We should get you to Klein, have him look you over. Can you walk?"

Ruby nods, so Blake grabs her good arm and slowly tugs her to her feet. Once she's upright, the younger girl wobbles unsteadily on her feet, clinging tightly to Blake's arm—before her eyes roll back in her head and she collapses. Blake manages to catch her before she falls, and slowly, careful to avoid the girl's injuries, she hoists her into a bridal carry.

"Ruby!" Weiss, who had been hovering awkwardly halfway down the stairs, comes rushing down the stairs. "Is she going to be okay?"

It's a good question. Physically, Ruby should recover. Even without her aura, her injuries aren't too severe. But mentally? Emotionally? Anyone would be rattled after what they saw, and even though Ruby is tough, she's been hovering on the edge of a breakdown for a while now. This might be enough to push her over the edge.

"I don't know," she tells Weiss honestly, feeling more tired than she's ever felt before. "I just don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
